Two's company, three's a crowd
by ecg672
Summary: A seddie story. Freddie hates the pain he gets from Sam so he cuts all contact with carly and sam. Sam wants him back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own icarly (if I did it would have been Seddie ages ago.)

Note: Shout out to Keira Knightly, Shazzy and xxMelxx(all are nicknames.)

Normal POV

"SAM!" Freddie yelled "You blew up my laptop with pressurised air, _live _on icarly, you demon."

"What the chizz Fredweird, it was just one itty bitty explosion which just happened to involve your_ precious _laptop," Sam retorted, with a fire burning in her ice blue eyes, it was a battle of fire and ice, anger and calm, and a fight to the death.

"You've fought now, who wants lemonade?" Carly pleaded, eager to avoid a fight.

"I don't," they said together.

"Instead I have some words for you, are you gonna listen to me?" he said turning serious.

"Sure," they said in unison.

"Well then, Carly, Sam, I give up, on our friendship,icarly, even looking at you." Freddie responded coolly with a hurt edge to his voice.

"What," they responded at the same time, shocked.

"Why are you saying goodbye to me?" Carly exclaimed, "I didn't do anything."

"Exactly Miss Shay," he said in a tone that chilled her to the bone, "Not even when I was being physically assaulted by Sam, you're almost as bad as Sam."

"But, but you're one of my best friends," Carly shouted out to him but he was unaware of the tears beginning to fall from her eyes, while stepping forward to give him a hug.

"Don't, just don't," He simply said with an Arctic edge to his voice " I was never one of your friends Carly, you know that, I just came to do icarly stuff, Sam then tormented me and you broke it up."

"Puckett, must I explain," he dead panned with an unmistakable hint of hurt in his eyes.

Freddie then calmly walked out the door with a faint thud as he closed it.

Sam picked up her signature red plaid backpack and turned to Carly and said "Remember Carly, two's company, three's a crowd. Well, later," and walked out of the apartment hearing Carly's faint sobs and fiercely reminding herself that Pucketts don't cry.


	2. UhOh

Disclaimer: I don't own icarly, cos if I did I would be in it and so would Keira Knightly, Shazzy and xxMelxx, luv you guys so much.

Note: Thanks to all who read, favourited and reviewed my story.

Thanks to:

-Ness for favouriting my story. Especially to FizzyPurple for reviewing my story.

Sam's POV

Pucketts don't cry, Pucketts don't cry,I want to cry. I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes and I could see my vision blurring as I sprinted for my house. I stared down at my red Converse and I could feel the tears streaming down my face, as my shoes became a crimson smudge.

"Hey girl," A suspiciously similar voice to mine floated through to the hallway and then my mirror image stepped into the dimly lit hallway, a vision in bright pink. She turned on the light and I squinted in the bright light. Her face contorted in concern. It was Melanie, my twin sister. Oh boy. Awkward.

"Sammy, what happened?" she asked with sympathy. Her eyes laced with concern.

"Freddie, Freddie gave up," I managed before I burst into tears.

"It was the laptop thing, wasn't it," Melanie questioned, wrapping her arms around me.

"Yes, it was the laptop thing, I'm a terrible friend cos when Pete broke up with me, Freddie was my shoulder to cry on, he said things he wouldn't say to anybody else," I sobbed,resting my head on Mel's shoulder, "He puts up with my abuse, everyday and now he's gone."

"You hate him Sam!" Melanie exclaimed, sitting up in armchair we were sharing, letting my head fall against the arm of the chair.

" He's one of my best friends," I said, trying to stem the flow of tears, " Can you keep a secret, Mel?"

"Sure, sis," She answered.

" Well, Mel, I-I l-love him," I replied.

"What have you done, girl?," Melanie asked.


	3. A Blank Canvas

Disclaimer: I dont own icarly.

Note:soz bout the mistake in the last chapter, I meant to list all who favourited and reviewed my story. Luv everyone who reads my story.

Freddie's POV

What have I done? The, rarely, warm Seattle air touches the cool, cool window pane and creates condensation. Perfect tear drops race each other down the window. The tear drops imitate my actions, tears stream down my face. I see a familiar brown haired girl runs across the street to the neon lights of the Groovy Smoothie, my fave hang out, and a flash of curly blonde hair, the girl is sprinting. If there is a day to rue this is it.

A moment of madness, a lifetime of regret. The disappearance of my first love, a girl I'll never see again but I will always remember. The tingle up my spine when I think of her and the electricity I feel when we touch.

I always remember my first kiss because she is my first kiss, my insides become melted chocolate when I remember the kiss but I'm hated now, I alway was by my fallen angel, though she admitted I was one of her best friends, the time I admitted the same. It was after she had broken up with Pete. That jerk, that two-timing jerk. I wanted to hurt that boy soooooo bad, the next time I saw him. I didnt, fortunately.

_Flashback _

_I knocked on the door._

_She screamed "Go away."_

_"Sam, you know I wont," I shouted through the door._

_"Fine," Sam said,exasperated._

_I heard the click of the door as she unlocked it._

_Sam manhandled me into her room by the wrist. Her back turned to me._

_"Whatever you do, dont laugh at me Benson," she said._

_She turned round and I saw the running mascara, then it clicked,she'd been crying._

_"Sam, what happened?" I asked her._

_"Pete cheated on me, with _WENDY_!" she managed before she burst into tears, "I dumped him."_

_That jerk! "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her._

"_No but Freddie,why does no one loves me?"Sam sobbed._

_Even with all her make up running, she was the most beautiful girl in the world."Sam, you're pretty, talented and you stand up for your friends when other people would back down," I said in a quiet voice. All that was true, I just hoped she would see it that way._

_"Really?" Sam asked questioningly._

_"Really," I answered. All that was true._

"_And remember,_ _Carly loves you and Spencer too, and this may be a shock, but," I said then I whispered into her ear, "I love you."_

" _Freddie, I torture and bully you, you don't have to love me, barely tolerating me is enough," she pleaded._

_"I think that's what you're meant to do, when someone's your friend," I told her._

_"Really Freddie," Sam asked again._

"Yes, c_an you keep a secret?" I asked her._

_She nodded her head eagerly._

_I leaned in and gently spoke into her ear "Sam you are one of my best friends."_

_I expected her to punch me but Sam, in a lowered voice said "Freddie you are too, if you ever need someone beat up, I'll do it, no questions asked."_

_I started to laugh and Sam laughed with me, her laugh was the best sound in the world._

_End Flashback _

Freddie's POV

The demon who thought no one loved her, she would never realise that person was just under her nose.

I draw a heart on the blank canvas, that is my window, and I put F4S inside it and walk to my bed, complete with Galaxy Wars sheets, and I sob into my pillow. This is definitely going to be a long night. Four words run through my head, what have I done?, what _have _I done?

I'm gonna dream of you Sam. If I get to sleep but, sweet dreams Sam, sweet dreams.


	4. Accidentally In Love

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!!!!!!!!!(though I wish I did)**

**Note: sorry I haven't updated in a while but between school trips, school projects and singing teachers( I am not even JOKING!) I've been preoccupied, once again I'm sorry. I don't own Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows. **

Carly's POV

Sam has just left, treating this with the usual devil-may-care-attitude but I know differently. I'm drying my tears, I think I've run out of them. I know she's just using her "I'm sad but I'm not gonna show it" baseball cap. She's just being a Puckett, that much I do know.

I need to go some place with happy memories where I can reminisce, I know just the place. The Groovy Smoothie, where else?

10 minutes later

I put on my favourite blue and pink jacket with purple hearts.

"Spencer, I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie, I'll be back soon."

"Bye Carls," Spencer shouts back.

I walk out the door and down the stairs, wanting time to think. Uh-oh I think its flashback time!

_Flashback_

_"Freddie can we give our relationship 'another go'?" I asked him, I really did like him but he said no. _

_"Well,bye Freddie," I said, as he hobbled into the elevator._

"_Bye Carly," Freddie said, as he went to wave but nearly fell over._

_I'd asked Freddie up to the icarly studio to give our relationship " another go." Freddie had refused, saying I only liked him because of the "hero thing," to which I thought I'd made it obvious I like you for _you. _Why does Freddie, of all times, pick now to lose his stupid crush on me, _just_ when I want to return the favour. Why is life so unfair? That is one question I will never know the answer to._

_Flashback_

Carly's POV

That was two years ago, my crush is almost non existent now, which is good.

I'm brought back to earth with the persistent beep of a car's horn.I am standing in front of a crimson car and doing my best "deer caught in the headlights" face, in the middle of the road. I'm glad it didn't end like it did the last time with Freddie saving me and hurting himself.

_Flashback_

_I'm wearing a bunny suit doing an icarly dare and I am lying slumped on the black tar of the road, Freddie is beside me and his eyes are closed, he's barely breathing. "call 911" I shout before I stand up, Freddie's made the ultimate sacrifice, his health and well being. His mom now officially hates me. My vision is blurry but I see a mass of angelic blonde curls, knowing full well the girl who owns them is anything but, she leans down and gently kisses his forehead and whispers, into his ear, "I'm sorry Freddie." Her crystal eyes brimming with tears but then she remembers she's a Puckett and snaps out of it. Sam goes up to the taco truck driver and hands over a bundle of cash and comes back with a taco. _

_Flashback_

That's why its good because my best friends are unhappy.

I step back and let the car pass before looking, left and right, seeing it was clear, I walk across the road to the neon lights of the Groovy Smoothie.

I step into the familiarity of the Groovy Smoothie and breathe in the mouth watering scent of strawberries and blueberries. I walk up to T-bo and ask for a BB blitz, my favourite, grabbing my smoothie, I sit down. I remember Sam knocking down Josie, Freddie being chased by Sam and T-bo being physically assaulted because he caught Sam in a bad mood.

That reminds me, Sam and Freddie have been acting differently, like best friends should. Weird but I'm not complaining. They're verging on flirting, what with the touching, normal names and smiles on their faces when they are fighting. That _is_ weird but I'm still not complaining because that means its working. What's working? Well, since I got over Freddie I've been on a secret mission. Operation: Seddie. A song called Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows plays over the speakers.

_C'mon, c'mon we were once upon a time in love._  
_We're Accidentally In Love, Accidentally In Love.  
Accidentally In...  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love.  
C'mon, c'mon spin a little tighter,  
c'mon, c'mon and the world's a little brighter.  
c'mon, c'mon... just get yourself inside her... Love.  
I'm In Love _

In short, that's what they are. Accidentally In Love.

**Please review this chapter cos I haven't got that many. Like the idea? Next chapter will probably be the last for this story. **


	5. brought together

**Disclaimer: Repeat after me: I do not own icarly.**

**This is the last chapter! I wanna dedicate this to everybody who goes to my school. Hint: everybody's calling me a boy's name at the moment.**

Sam's POV

1 hour later

The last hour I've laughed, I've cried and I've opened up my heart to the one person who _really_ knows me, Melanie, my twin sister. We share the same DNA but nothing else. She's given me some advice, mostly to apologise, that's what I'm gonna do now. I grab my phone and start texting.

Freddie's POV

There's the unmistakable _beep _of my phone, I check it and see a text from... _Sam! _The text says:

_Heyy Freddie soz, can u eva 4give m, meet m the Groovy Smoothie in 20._

I'd better get ready.

Carly's POV

My trip down memory lane really cheered me up, I get up to put my rubbish in the bin and I turn to leave until I see Freddie coming this way, _what's he doing here?_ I think before I put my hood up, rummage around in my purse, find my sunglasses and put them on. I dive under a table and think _can't hurt to find out. _I always was nosey.

Sam's POV

I'm being primped and prissed to within an inch of my life, at the moment Melanie is dusting on sky blue eye shadow which will 'enhance my clear blue eyes' according to Mel. She told me to trust her on this when I outright refused to wear a dress until she showed me the one she had in mind surprisingly, it was pretty. She told me I could have it, sometimes, I really did love my sister.

"We're finished," Melanie declares, interrupting my thoughts, "Time to surprise Freddie."

"Thanks Mel," I say before giving her a bear hug, "Bye, I gotta go."

"Good luck Sammy," Melanie tells me.

I walk towards the Groovy Smoothie.

Freddie's POV

I see a familiar face dive under a table when I step into the Groovy Smoothie but I shrug it off because I see Sam step in through the door in a breathtaking crystal blue sundress, which accentuates her big blue eyes and white pumps. She looks as beautiful as ever. I sneak behind her, put my hands over her eyes and I whisper into her ear "Guess who?"

Carly's POV

I have to cover my mouth in case I scream with excitement because Sam's giggling and not teasing. Freddie's laughing with her, not fearing for his life. They're talking and not fighting, Sam and Freddie are actually acting like civilised people around each other. This is a mighty good sign. I have to get closer 3, 2, 1...

Sam's POV

"Freddie, I know it's you, I can tell by the giggles," I tell him, a smile rapidly spreading across my face.

"Okay fine, its Freddie," he confesses, "Long time no see Puckett."

"I know Benson," I reply.

He asks "What do you want to drink, Sam?"

"Guess?" I challenge.

"So for you that'll be an extra large mango mambo with three scoops of passionfruit ice cream drizzled with two teaspoons of honey," he recalls faultlessly with a cute crooked smile on his face.

"How on earth did you remember all that?" I ask.

"Plenty of practice!" he smirks.

I simply laugh.

Freddie leaves to get our drinks.

_Why does that girl with sunglasses look so familiar and why is she crawling underneath a table?_

Freddie comes back with the drinks.

We chat companionably until Freddie brings up the question I have been dreading. "Why did you text me Sam?" he asks me.

"I guess I kinda missed you," I say truthfully.

"I missed you too," he answers.

"That and I had to tell you something, Mel talked me into it," I tell him, "The truth is I-I-I l-like you."

I prepared myself for every answer but the one I got.

Freddie's POV

She feels the same way. SHE FEELS THE SAME WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to shout it from the rooftops.

"I-I l-l-like you too Sam," I reply nervously.

I start to lean in, seeing she's leaning in and after all this time, I finally get what I've been waiting for, a kiss.

Carly's POV

I give out a loud shriek; I can't help myself and alert the kissing Sam and Freddie of my presence.

"Carly!" they say in unison, looking under the table. They are such a cute couple.

"I knew you looked familiar," Sam scolds "Have you been eavesdropping?"

"Maybe," I reply in a sing song voice.

Sam's POV

I look at Freddie, my blonde curls upside down and see him smiling goofily at me so I smile back.

"You guys are so cute," Carly tells us.

"What?" I ask, blinking because I got lost in his liquid chocolate eyes. He was also mesmerised by my eyes.

Carly just smirked at us.

"Bye, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Carly teases before she walks out the door.

Freddie's POV

I sit up and feel slightly light headed from being upside down or from being around. I don't know but I could get used to this.

"Now that we're alone," I ask, helping her up,deep breath, "Do you wanna go out on Saturday night?"

"Sure," Sam answers, her ice eyes glittering.

"Meet you at The Cheesecake Warehouse at 7:00,"

"Bye Benson," she says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye Puckett," I answer, feeling distinctly weak at the knees. I rub the cheek I'm never washing again.

Carly's POV

I run back to my apartment and do a happy dance. Operation:Seddie is complete.

Sam's POV

I ran home as fast as these stupid shoes would allow, bubbling over with excitement.

I open the door and run through it, shouting "Mel, Mel, Mel!!!!!!!!"

"Sammy, why are you so excited," Mel asked.

"FREDDIE KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I exclaimed.

"Shout it from the rooftops, why don't you?" Mel smirked.

"We're going on a date on Saturday," I practically shriek.

"Good going, girl," Melanie says, happy cos I'm happy.

Freddie's POV

Life is good and I'm really excited, I walk across the lobby into the elevator, press my floor number and I step out.

"I've been expecting you," a girl's voice says, from the shadows. She turns on the light. It's a brunette girl. Carly.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, agitated.

"Getting the deets," she declares.

"I'm not giving you any deets Carly,"

"Oh,I think you are, Benson," she says fiercely but I'm not intimadated.

"Fine then Shay," I say simply, she smiles cos she thinks she's won, "Ask Sam."

I unlock my door and turn round; Carly's mouth is on the floor, she didn't think I had it in me. I step inside and lean against the door, falling, a big smile on my face.

Carly's POV

I am in shock,Freddie was kinda mean to me, and anyway, I better text Sam:

_Heyy girl give m the deets!_

Sam's POV

_Beep,_ "That's my phone, Mel, I better check it," I look at my phone and see a text from Carly, I read it and my eyes bug out, "You better look at this," I tell Melanie, she looks at it.

"What are you gonna tell her?" Mel asks me.

"How's this?" I question, showing her my text:

_No Carlotta, only that I have sum exciting news 4 u_

"Perfect, Sammy," she tells me before pressing 'send.'

_Beep _goes my phone. "That girl has thumbs of lightning," Melanie says jokingly.

"Well I better check it." I check the text:

_TELL M, SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Should I tell her what told you?" I ask, starting to text her back.

"Just a snippet,"

"Is this okay?" I ask her, showing her the text:

_We're going on a date on Sat, bye Carls_

"Again, perfect Sammy,"

I press 'send'

Freddie's POV

I can hear the shriek from here, Sam must have told her so I stroll to Carly's apartment and walk in.

"Shut up Carls or I'll make a noise complaint to Lewbert," I threaten.

"Where are you going, what time, TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!"

"Carls, breathe," I say calmly.

Carly takes several deep breaths.

"I bet you, you marry Sam," Carly tells me confidently.

20 years later

My eyes flutter open, that dream seemed so real until I remembered, it was real, I just had a flashback.

Carly was right. I did marry Sam and had two slightly demonic blonde haired brown eyed children. Larissa, a combination of her grandmother's names and Carmicheal, a combination of his grandfather's names. Carmicheal travels the world, staying in five star resorts, waiting to be sixteen and have access to his 12 million dollar trust fund. While Larissa is using some of _her_ 12 million dollars, going to Harvard and rooming with two student nurses who don't know about her 'Daddy's money'.

In the end, I made a fortune selling electronics, I always was a tech geek and am regularly named one of the fifty richest men in America but, as long as I have my Demon and slightly demonic children, I'll be happy. In all of the electronic manauls, at the bottom of page number 42, Sam's age, I put the four words I love the most. I love you Sam.

**Bye fellow Seddie fans, I might write another story soon. BYE!!!!!!**


End file.
